Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cord containment device that is used to contain and support excess electrical power cording in a sealed container.
Description of Related Art
Power cords are used to connect various electrical devices. A power cords may extend directly from electrical devices such as appliances and may be plugged directly into an outlet. Many times an extension cord is necessary to provide even more length to the pre-determined length of a particular power cord for an appliance. Further multiple appliances may be used at a single location. As a result, multiple appliances result in multiple power cords that are connected to an existing outlet or extension. As a result, many cords are usually confined to one particular space and therefore cause tangling between the cords over a period of time. On occasion, the power cords are too long or have excess length than necessary for a particular outlet. Therefore it would be advantageous to have a means to contain the additional cord length to avoid the entanglement of the cords in a particular area.